starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador:Lele Mj
LELE MJ • DISCUSSÃO • MESA DE TRABALHO • AD/VS • USERBOXES • AVISO VANDALOS • CSS }} Sou uma GRANDE fã de Star Wars, a prova viva de que não é só pra garotos! Sou fã em especial de Jaina Solo (foto ao lado) e espero conseguir completar a página dela nesse semestre. Tenho uma página na Wookiepedia.Eu tenho trabalhado principalmente traduzindo as páginas de lá pra cá. Por favor me contatem antes de editar as páginas que eu editei. Espero que nós cheguemos ao artigo 2000, mas acho que é uma realização vazia se artigos como Mara Jade Skywalker ou Nova Ordem Jedi são tão ruins. O artigo de Carth Onasi por exemplo só dizia que ele "é um otário que só te atrapalha no jogo". Como estava sem tempo, apaguei tudo. E o de Luke Skywalker? No resumo que fica no começo, repetia a mema coisa duas vezes! Devemos sim tentar o artigo 2000, mas devíamos nos focar primeiro em melhorar os artigos que já temos. VEJAM A MINHA SUBPÁGINA SOBRE USERBOXES E CORES DA WIKI Obrigado por lerem e não se esqueça de contribuir para esta wiki! Que a Força esteja com você! Avaliações de Star Wars Trilogia Dark Nest Embora eu só tenha lido o primeiro, The Joiner King, tenho uma impressão bem firme dessa série. Eu entendo que eles precisavam preparar o leitor para a queda de Jacen para o lado negro, acho que eles exageraram um pouco: *Primeiro, quem teve essa maldita idéia de os sobreviventes de Mykir virarem Joiners e não perceberem isso? Na verdade, a Jaina percebe. Mas ela não se importa. Qual é, eles são Jedis, eles sabem que para evitar uma guerra, eles tem que enxergar a situação dos dois lados. Mas nãaao, eles ficam tipo "tem um velho amigo nosso deformado sendo controlado por insetos. Vamos deixar que eles controlem a gente também, assim evitamos uma guerra"! *Potentium. Quem foi o imbecil que fez com que toda a Nova Ordem Jedi aceitasse essa teoria? Fala sério, aquela porcaria foi criada por aprendizes da Velha Ordem que tinham sido expulsos por simpatizarem com o lado negro! E o Luke aceita! Essa teoria simplismente diz: "Não importa você usar o lado negro se suas intenções são boas, a Força é algo maior do que isso!" Ah, então todos aqueles inocentes que o Jacen matou no lado negro não importam porque ele queria o bem maior para a galáxia? A guerra desnecesária e sangrenta que ele criou está beleza, porque foi para levar paz à galáxia atavés de um ditadura, de um novo império? Ah, conta outra. *Ben Skywalker. Tudo bem, ele só tem oito anos, está se retirando da Força por causa do trauma emocional da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, mas por favor matem ele logo. (Claro que não vão fazer isso, afinal, tirando o Luke, ele é o último Skywalker) Legacy of the Force Só falta Revelation para eu completar a série. No geral, é uma ótima série mas, como todas as séries, tem seus pontos fracos: *Muito pouco da Jaina nos primeiros cinco livros, exeto Tempest. Tipo, é o irmão gêmeo dela indo para o lado negro, esses livros mostram Deus e o mundo se preocupando com isso e nada dela? *Karen Traviss. Quem foi o imbecil que contratou ela para escrever três livros na série? Ela colocou Mandalorianos em todos os livros dela e com a exeção de Revelation, eles não tinham nada a ver com a história. Me desculpe, Sra. Traviss, mas no livro em que Mara Jade Skywalker é assassinada pelo seu recém-caído sobrinho, eu não quero ler sobre Boba Fett procurando por sua esposa. Você podia ter usado as muitas páginas que você gastou com essa coisa para colocar a Jaina, o Han e a Leia na história. Que bom que ela não vai escrever nenhum livro em Fate of the Jedi. *Eu entendo que Lumiya queria se sacrificar depois de Jacen ficar pronto como um Sith. Mais aquilo foi ridículo. Cara, luta! Vai indo, ajuda o Jacen! Morre, mais pelo menos tenta levar uns Jedi com você! Finge que se cansou de ficar escondida e que decidiu sair matando geral! Faz mais sentido do que atrair o Luke, lutar com ele, perder de propósito e morrer numa cena sem sentido algum! Páginas que criei Sem falar das muitas imagens, categorias e predefinições. Eu nem sempre crio páginas para traduzí-las por completo. As vezes é só pra tirar links vermelhos das páginas. Pode ser até que eu termine todas as que eu criei, mas isso é improvável. Não coloco todas as páginas que terminei ou traduzi pois geralmente elas são grandes, e eu uso muito do meu tempo consertando gramática e predefinições, o que também é muito importante. Páginas que eu estou trabalhando Jaina Solo Darth Caedus Jagged Fel Nova Ordem Jedi Projeto do Momento Variados Páginas em que vou trabalhar Missão de Myrkr Allana Solo Favoritos Personagem Jedi #Jaina Solo - Total. #Anakin Solo #Aayla Secura #Vandar Tokare #Saba Sebatyne Sith #Darth Sion #Darth Maul #Darth Zannah #Darth Malak #Darth Nihilus Other #Jagged Fel -Nome terrível, personagem incrível. #Mirta Gev #Padmé Amidala #Jarael #Gunn Yage Mercadorias Livros #Abyss #Inferno #Ylesia #Omen #Tempest Games #''The Force Unleashed (Wii)'' #''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga